Ether Mine
The Ether Mine (Japanese: , Chūō Saikutsuba, lit. Central Mine) is an area beneath Colony 6 in Xenoblade Chronicles. It has several levels, the lowest of which houses a river of Ether. It is a good source of Ether Crystals (which allows players to create their own Cylinders to create Gems). After the plot progresses, all of the Landmarks and Locations of the "Central Pit" become inaccessible. Story Looking for a way to sneak into Colony 6, Sharla suggests they take the Ether Mine since the Mechon cannot have found all the passages yet. Unfortunately she is incorrect, as not only do Mechon patrol most levels of the Ether Mine, their leader Xord has taken the lowest level of the Central Pit as a banquet hall. Additional Information The Ether Mine is an excellent source of Ether Cylinders for making Gems. After Xord is defeated for the second time, the Central Pit of the mine cannot be accessed any longer; only the cave remains accessible. After the reconstruction of Colony 6 begins, each time the level of Nature in the colony is increased, beyond level two, the ether crystals in the mine raise their level in turn. It is said that the Mechon attacked Colony 6 in order to gain control of the mine, as it would allow them to fuel raids along all of Bionis. Landmarks and Locations (Areas marked in Italics cannot be revisited after Xord is defeated) Landmarks GF Landmarks * Drainage Tunnel * Drainage Control Room * Mining Base * Central Pit - Entrance * Personnel Lift 2 * Freight Elevator * Glowmoss Lake (Secret Area) B1F Landmarks * Regulation Piston B3F Landmarks * Personnel Lift 3 B4F Landmarks * Central Pit - Base Level Locations GF Locations * Test Pit 1 * Test Pit 2 * Test Pit 3 * Storage Depot * Central Terminal * Test Pit 4 * Observation Point * Central Pit - Level 1 B1F Locations * Central Pit - Level 2 B2F Locations * Central Pit - Level 3 B3F Locations * Freight Elevator Note: Freight Elevator is both a landmark (GF) and a location (B3F). Mining The rank of crystals obtained from deposits one through eight begins at two and increases up to rank five as the Nature level of Colony 6 is increased. Deposits nine through nineteen become inaccessible atfer Xord is defeated. #W of Drainage Control Room Earth #* Muscle Up II, III, IV, V #* Bleed Defence II, III, IV, V # N of Test Pit 3 Wind #* Agility Up II, III, IV, V #* Agility Down II, III, IV, V # S of Test Pit 2 Fire #* Strength Up II, III, IV, V #* Bind Resist II, III, IV, V # S at Glowmoss Lake Water #* HP Up II, III, IV, V #* Poison Defence II, III, IV, V # First deposit ESE of Central Terminal Electric #* Ether Up II, III, IV, V #* Electric Plus II, III, IV, V # S of Test Pit 4 Ice #* Ether Def Up II, III, IV, V #* Blaze Defence II, III, IV, V # Second deposit ESE of Central Terminal Fire #* Strength Up II, III, IV, V #* Strength Down II, III, IV, V #* Weapon Power II, III, IV, V #* Aggro Up II, III, IV, V # E of Test Pit 4 Ice #* Ether Def Up II, III, IV, V #* Blaze Defence II, III, IV, V #* Auto-Atk Stealth II, III, IV, V #* Arts Stealth II, III, IV, V # S of Personnel Lift 2 Water #* HP Up II #* Paralysis Resist II # SW of Central Pit - Entrance Wind #* Quick Step II #* Aerial Cloak II # B1F NE crystal deposit Fire #* Slow Resist II #* Bind Resist II # B1F N crystal deposit Electric #* Double Attack II #* First Attack Plus II # SSE of Regulation Piston Earth #* Attack Stability II #* Bleed Defence II # B2F E-most crystal deposit Electric #* Ether Up II #* Phys Def Down II # B2F N-most crystal deposit Earth #* Muscle Up II #* Ether Down II # B2F NW crystal deposit Ice #* Ether Def Up II #* Ether Protect II # B2F W-most crystal deposit Fire #* Strength Up II #* Revival HP Up II # NNW of Personnel Lift 3 Wind #* Agility Up II #* Quick Step II # B3F N-most crystal deposit Ice #* Ether Def Up II #* Bind II Points of Interest * Freight Elevator Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Colony Lizard * Colony Upa * Drunk Vang * Junk Krabble * M32 Transport Unit * M42 Scout Unit (Ether Mine) * Materia Krabble * Mechon M32X (normal) * Mechon M53X (normal) * Mechon M55 (normal) * Mechon M64X (Ether Mine) * Mechon M67 (normal) * Mechon M82 (Ether Mine) * Rock Krabble Story Exclusive Enemies * Mechon M32X (story) * Mechon M42 (Ether Mine) * Mechon M53X (story) * Mechon M55 (story) * Mechon M67 (story) * Mechon M84 Unique Enemies * Dark Kisling * Vengeful Daulton * Elegant Marin Boss * Xord Heart-to-Hearts * "A Broken Watch" ** Shulk and Sharla - Cloudy Affinity * "A Wistful Glow" ** Reyn and Sharla - Heart Affinity Collectopaedia Alternate Map Ether Mines.gif|Ether Mine Map Category:Bionis Locations Category:Ether Mine Category:XC1 Areas